Queen's Blade: The Rebels Christmas
by hollardude
Summary: Christmas is in trouble! A young man who is the present Saint in his family is attack by demons in his home. He escapes and goes to a famous Nephilim for help. Juan the Rebel and his wives must go to the Christmas village and save Christmas before the night ends! Can they do it! This is for anyone in the Christmas mood, and fans of the Rebel series. Enjoy and hopefully a sequel :)


**Hope you enjoy this movie... Story thing! Now have a good read!**

T'was the Night before Christmas, and all through the Continent was sound sleep. No one was steering, not even a mouse. At a house in the fields of the Continent is where a hero lives, a hero named Juan. He lived in a house filled women who were his wives he cared for, angel, human, demon, he did not care. He loved each and every one of them, right to his heart. One of his wives, Echidna was up from her bed.

"I'm thirsty." She said. The Veteran Mercenary wore a long white t-shirt that her husband wore that went passed her underwear. On the small table of her bed was her pet snake, Keltan, who woke up at the same time with her. The snake slithered to her, wrapping light around her neck as it's head rested on her shoulder. "Let's get something to drink, Keltan." She kissed her pet snakes head. She thought she saw a heart coming out of it's head.

She got out of her bed, only seeing her student and now married aswell wife, Irma. Before she could leave, she sneaked to the Assassin, giving her a kiss on her lips. She left the room quietly, seeing the hallway. However, before she made it to the stairs, she heard footsteps... Not inside the house... On the... Roof? The Mercenary ran at a quiet pace to the stairs, seeing the living room now. The only thing she saw now, was a pair of black boots coming down the chimney... She kept herself hidden until it was time to attack.

There she saw a man in a red suit and red hat. She did not know what kind of robber this was, nor did she care. The man examined the surroundings, only walking towards the kitchen. It was then Echidna jumped off the stairs creating a loud noise. Everyone woke up as Juan jumped off the railing like how Echidna did, landing safely. Everyone ran down stairs while Nanael flew to Juan, and Melona did the exact thing like her husband. They all came dressed in robes or ordinary clothes. "What happened?!" Juan asked everyone, seeing Echidna holding man with a dagger to his throat. "Echidna?"

"I found a robber... Don't worry... He'll die shortly." She said about to end his life.

"WAIT!" The man begged. He showed his face, revealing a young man, somewhere around his late 20's. "Please let me explain!" Juan and Naomi knew that kind of suit he wore. The two looked at each other first, thinking the same thing. "M-My name is..."

"Santa Claus?" Juan asked as the man nodded slowly.

"Saint Nicholas?" Naomi asked also as the man nodded fast. "Echidna, let him go." Naomi requested as she did. The man who was called Nick rose up fast to his feet.

"I am Nicholas the Forth. Saint of Giving and Kindness and Father Christmas!" He said. "Ar-are you Juan? The Renegade Swordsmen?!"

"Yes..." Juan said as this man, Nicholas the Forth, took his hand and shook. He told Nyx to get him some tea and Nanael to get him a chair. Santa Claus sat in a chair, as Nyx brought a cup of tea for him. "N-now tell me Santa. W-what do you need?" He asked him.

"As you know. I am the Forth Saint Nicholas." He explained. "M-my family have been delivering present to good children for generations, and I'm the present Generation."

"I'm gonna need proof in order to believe that..." Melona said with her arms crossed.

"I-I have proof!" He said nervously. "Glenn! Samantha! Suzy!" He called three names. Everyone began hearing things out of the chimney, seeing about three people coming out. Those three people were tiny like children height, with everyone surprised. They wore green outfits, ones that look like tunics and armor. "These are my three elves..." He said.

"We are elves that help out Nicholas." The man called Glenn said. He had green hair and bangs that reached his eyes. He had that of a goatee like beard on him, knowing he was oldest of the other two. "I've been with the first Saint Nicholas and lived all my life."

"We do many things, in order to prepare for these days." The one who was Suzy stated. Her hair was green for she had the most longest out of the rest.

"Especially on the most important night that is this night." The last named Samantha said. She had brown hair that only reached her neck.

"These three have been with my family for many years." He said, for they looked only like they had hadn't aged, well Glenn did but not the girls. "Please! You and you're wives are our last hope!" He said making Juan confused.

"What do you mean last hope?" He asked him. The Saint started crying, like it he remembered a painful memory.

"Our home... Our shop has been invaded... By snow demons..." He said crying. "They took all the others, and my wife..." He cried and cried as he remembered seeing his wife being knocked out and taken away. "I got those three and some others out... And you're the only one we can call for help..."

"Juan..." Leina came to her husband who thought about this. All his wives looked at the Nephilim as they wanted to know his answer. He smirked. This caused all of the girls to smile at this, for he stood up and gave Nicholas his hand.

"I'll help you!" He said to Santa Claus, giving him his hand as the two men shook hands. "We'll all help you. No one messes with our favorite Holiday!" He stated with everyone nodding to agree. "But there's one thing though..."

"What is it?" Melpha asked her husband as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who's gonna watch the place? And Sonata?" He asked, with one of them having to stay behind.

"That's not a problem!" Jolly Saint Nick said as he made everyone look at him. With a sound of a whistle, 5 more came in. They were different without the armor, but still wore their tunics and green hats. "You guys, I need you watch our friends home and take care of their daughter! Can you do it?!" He asked them.

**"Leave it to us Santa!"** They said in unison. Everyone agreed that it would have to do, as they made their way to their rooms first. They all came out, ready to take on whatever was there in their clothes, armor and weapons. Nyx took a dagger, for she couldn't use her magic anymore.

Outside is where they didn't expect, seeing a giant red sleigh for many, with strong looking Reindeer tied to the sleigh. Everyone went inside the sleigh, ready for a ride. Juan held hands with Naomi and Leina, with the others holding hands. The three elves on the other hand, didn't.

"Everyone ready?" The Saint asked.

"We're ready Santa!" Melona said smiling. Santa grabbed the main part of the reindeers.

"Let's go!" He made the reindeers start running in the snow, so strong that they could pull all of them. It was then that they started flying as so did the sleigh! Everyone was surprised, but Juan and Naomi knew that it would happen, but didn't think they would actually get to ride in the sleigh! Everyone was in the sky, seeing how high they were.

The ride would be long they knew, but they didn't care. Shizuka hugged her husband behind, kissing him on the cheek. "This is so cool!"

"I'll say!" Melona said looking around the sky. She then looked at the sitting angel completely confused. "Um, can't you fly?" She asked her.

"Yeah, but I just feel like being close to everyone here!" She admitted then hugged the slime. "Even you flabby pi- I mean. Melona." The two smiled at each other with the slime awarding the angel with a kiss on her cheek.

Echidna loved how everything was. She was never so high to the stars before. "How are you, Keltan?" She looked at her pet snake, down to where he crotch was. The snake looked at his master, showing her his tongue. She understood that the snake was enjoying the stars like her. Nyx rested her head right the Mercenary's shoulder, as she let her. "Are you enjoying it?"

"I am!" She admitted happily. She looked at her husband who was smiling at everyone, seeing how amazed they were.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE!" The Saint asked as they were finally at their destination. The workshop and village, The whole place, was demolished... Juan saw everything and knew this was the work of demons. It was then a large bang was heard from below! "Oh no!"

"What was that?!" Irma asked as she looked below. Cannons were seen by here, pointed at them and controlled by demons! They looked like monstrous snow wolves, having razor sharp claws along with destructive looking teeth! Another cannon fired at them, this time hitting the sleigh! The impact made Melpha almost fall!

"MELPHA!" He grabbed his wife's hand, hanging on to her for dear life.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" The Saint in the red suit said as they were about to crash land! They did crash far away from the village. No one knew where they were, but Juan only remembered seeing someone wearing a white dress before passing out...

_**The sky... Was dark blue in the night, but was snowing as well. In front of the Rebel was a Christmas tree... He had gotten close to it, placing his hand a single ornament. He smiled happily at this, but that tree had started to burn! It burned and burned, as the smoke showed a wolf side view, howling while laughing...**_

The Rebel had woken up! He did not know what he dreamt, but he knew that it wasn't good! Juan had tried to calm down, examing his surroundings to see... It looked like an inn. He gotten off the bed, having nothing but his boxers on. The door opened that made him go in defensive, but calmed down to see a beautiful woman. "You don't need to worry." The woman said. She was beautiful. Her hair was blue like crystal as it was tied in a long ponytail, wearing an elegant white robe with a red sash.

"Where am I?" He asked without hesitation. "Where are my wives? Where's Santa and the elves?" The woman placed her finger on his lips, giving him the sign to be silent for a while.

"Please, stay silent for just a second sir." She took her finger off his lips. "They are good care..."

"Thank you..." He said. The woman clapped her hands as another woman dressed just like brought his clothes. The Nephilim took them with a bow for respect, placing them on. "Where are they now?" He asked her.

"Please, follow us." She said with her and the other woman walking away. The Rebel followed the two down a hallway, seeing that it looked liked any old inn. The hallways had window like a normal one, seeing outside was snow. The women went downstairs as Juan continued to follow them, but lost them... He started to hear moaning... He knew who it was. "Shizuka?!" He questioned as he ran down the way where it was coming from.

He opened the door to see... Everyone there. They were sitting around a table on the floor with food, and covered with bandages. This looked like something from japan. Melona was alright, along with Nanael. The moaning came from a certain kunoichi that took a bite out of some food. She moaned again. "Oh God! It's super delicious!" She said.

"Please, all of you may eat as much as you want." The woman he met said to them. Melpha glanced at the Nephilim as she smiled wide.

"Juan!" She said his name that caused all his wives to look at him. Everyone ran at their husband, dogpiling him. Breast were everywhere on top of him, as he had the biggest nosebleed of his life. One day, he'll have to get used to it some day.

After about 5 minutes, Juan sat at the table, with all his wives still by him. He tried to keep focused, but the woman saw the blush on his face. Their breast rested on his body, with Melpha's and Shizuka's breast rested on the top of his head. Risty took the right side of his head, with Echidna dominating the left. Naomi and Leina had his right arm between their breast, with Nyx and Irma taking the left one. On his lap is where Melona and Nanael sat together, maybe a little cramp but the two didn't mind. (Wow that's a lot boobs)

"I see everyone is alright." Another familiar voice was heard. The door opened once again to show Saint Nicholas, but without his outfit but only his red long coat over his shoulder having bandages around his stomach and chest. His elves were with him two, as they all sat by the table where the woman was. "Everyone, I want you to meet the owned of this inn, and my sister-in-law, Jessica." He said that caused them to blink in confusion.

"How do you do? I'm Jessica," She greeted herself with a bow. "And I also happen to be a Snow Woman." This caused both Juan and Naomi's jaws to drop.

"W-wait! So, Mrs. Claus is a Snow Woman?!" Naomi asked them as Nicholas and Jessica nodded.

"N-no way... Everything I know is a lie..." The Rebel said still surprised by this. "But anyway, where are we now?"

"Like I said. You're at an inn." Jessica said to them. "We happen to be close to the village."

"Aye. And she happens to help around the village!" Glenn said chugging down a mug of alcohol. "But now... The village is destroyed..."

"And the sleigh too..." Suzy said as her ears went down too as she was sad. "But the reindeer are okay, they just need some resting time until then..."

"Christmas starts in 24 hours though... No way we can do it..." Samantha sounded depressed.

"Hey!" Echidna got the elves attention. "Don't give up so easily."

"Echidna's right!" Risty said with a grin. She stood straight, proud as she made a fist. "We'll make Christmas happen! And get rid of those demons!"

"No matter what! We'll help you Santa!" Leina said as she stood next to Risty. The young Saint smiled at this.

"Thank you... I know you can do it." He said smiling at Juan and his wives. "But you'll have to go along without me... For you see..." They looked at the bandages, nodding. They all stood up from their place, gearing up for the battle.

"Me and my girls can help you with the snow." Jessica clapped both of her hands, as three more woman came into the room. "Help our friends." She requested them for the nodded. The Juan, his wives and the three elves left the home, with Nicholas, Jessica and many other Snow Women waving good bye to them. "Do you really think they can get rid of the demons?"

"I know it..." Santa stated seeing them walk away. "I have faith in the Nephilim."

"Then so be it." Jessica stated, looking up into the skies of the night with the stars out. She hear her wind chime chiming, feeling that a good omen was at its way.

The three snow women that guided the Rebels created a snow storm, but shielded the others from the cold. It's when they finally came across the village, seeing demon snow wolves walking in position at the entrance. They ran at a large pile of snow that covered them all, so they weren't in sight. "Our snow storm will help you." One of the Snow Women said. "You cannot be seen."

"Thank you." Leina said to them. They saw only about 5 snow wolves at the entrance. 2 at the door, 1 at the top of the building and 2 controlling cannons. "Melona... Think you can get rid of them?" She asked the slime as she gave a wink.

"You kidding? I can get rid of them in my sleep!" She said giggling. The slime turned into a pile of her usual pink slime form, sneaking up to them with the storm helping many. She began hearing a conversation going on between the two at the entrance...

**"How long until the plan comes together?"**

**"Only a matter of time. Ledovec is probably in the main building..."** Ledovec? Was that the leader? Melona used her slime puddle form to climb up the wall where the one on the top was. The demon looked behind him to see the pink puddle, only confused at this.

"Want to play...?" It looked around it's surroundings, hearing a faint voice. The demon then saw the pink goo was gone... Next thing that happened was a pink blade through his chest seeing its blood on the blade then turned ice. Melona killed him, causing him to only turn into a pile of snow, ice and water. One of them noticed this, as the other followed him to the top. All 4 of the ones guarding the entrance saw their allies snow remains, but now, pink goo was on it... They started sucking up the remains of their comrade even with the pink goo. Not a drop was left, but all of them started hearing a faint voice... Giggling. "Fools!"

All of them had pink spikes coming out of their bodies, in any directions. It was then their bodies exploded with blood turning to ice, and the remains of their bodies turning into piles of snow. All the pink slime became one, morphing back into Melona. Everyone ran to the entrance but took cover on the wall of the entrance gate, seeing many more demon wolves inside... "Ready?" He asked everyone for they nodded. He held up a gun as they all smirked. "Let's... Give them a show..." He smirked.

The entrance exploded! All the demons saw a figure jumping straight into the air, as loud bangs were heard now. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 demons were shot and killed, as what landed in the snow was Juan who smirked at them. One of the wolves charged at him, but in one move, he was sent back even though he didn't move. They saw that a women wearing a different color hoodie then the Nephilim. Her hands had a pair of strange looking gauntlets on fire, and a pair of greave boots covering her feet.

It didn't stop them, but before they could leap and lay a hit, a powerful attack hurt the wolves badly. Appearing was Leina with her sword out, as she just used her dragon tail attack. All of them smirked, with all of his other wives coming in with their weapons in hand. All of them charged at the group, but then many arrows were fired at them, not coming from any of them. Juan and his harem looked up at a building to see Glenn with a bow and arrows aswell with Suzy and Samantha. The elves gave the Nephilim a thumbs up as he gave them the rock on devil horns.

Juan grabbed his sword, as he rushed in at the demon wolves! Everyone else joined in aswell, with hacking and slashing going on. Risty slammed her mace right on a demon's head as she crushed its skull with it's blood splattering then turning into snow. Echidna and Irma were back to back with a crowd of demons surrounding them. The two linked arms as threw many of her daggers right at them right in their eyes! It was Echidna's turn as she used such amazing speed, slicing them in half with her trusty sword.

Nanael and Melpha smiled at each other as the two knew what the plan should be. The two did the one thing that made the demons stop in their tracks and confused. **"HOLY POSE!"** The two said in unison. **"PENANCE!"** They shouted in their holy pose, causing the demons in front of them to die in a holy light! They were back to standing as Nanael and Melpha high fived.

Before the two started to help the others, one of the wolf demons snuck up behind them, about to kill them! But instead of that, it stopped... The demon fell down as it turned into left over snow. The one who killed them was none other then Nyx! She waved at the two with the dagger in her hand, but they pointed behind her. She was confused, but not anymore when about 3 wolf demons were about coming at her at a fast pace!

The wife ran away, but she wasn't fast. Juan slashed one of the wolf demons in front of him, but then saw his wife being chased! "NYX!" He yelled out as he ran to her! All three of them were about to pounce her!

"STAY..." She was terrified from that she was on the brink of death! **"AWAY!"** Nyx placed both her hand in front of her, as a giant fire-ball was made! It destroyed the wolves as they evaporated until nothing was left! Juan saw this, seeing his wife smirk at this. She whistled at all the remaining wolves to get their attention, growling at her!

"NYX! WAIT!" Shizuka said kicking off a wolf that she pierced through the heart. She had to think of a way to get to her, because about 4 more wolves surrounded the Kunoichi. "Dammit! Guess I got no choice!" She said turning her fingers into giant claws white turning her feet into a pair of razor sharp talons.

Naomi punched one right through the head with the Ignis gauntlets, as she grabbed the remains of the body, throwing it at other demon wolves! She then saw Nyx with both her hands out, as she nodded to herself with an idea. She ran to her at great speed, coming towards the now Fire user. "Need some help?" She asked her, with Nyx nodding with a grin. Naomi ducked below Nyx, as her fist were right below Nyx's hands. It was then a giant flame was created! The flame grew bigger and bigger, until the wolves jumping to the air to pounce them, but the two fired a large fire blast! The blast went straight into the sky, melting the wolves into nothing!

There were only minimal of the demons now, with Juan now being able to take care of them. He placed much of his energy into the sword, as he charged forth without his feet even touching the ground! He slashed through many of the wolves as he also shot them with his free hand. Slashes and shots were everywhere! Leina had slashed two wolves in a single spin attack, but then she witnessed her husband using his amazing yet crazy abilities! The Rebel threw his sword like a boomerang as it spun around and around not knowing where it will be, but started shooting all the wolves as his body still spun aswell!

Juan landed right behind one of the wolves as all the one he went by where stood frozen. All his wives did not know why, but Juan sheathed both his guns in his holster as his sword came at him fast. He grabbed it with a flat hand as it was still spun but gripped the sword so it stopped then placed the sword back on his back. He snapped his fingers and in one second, all the wolves were now in pieces! They bled and bled but then became snow and ice then water. "Everyone alright?" He asked as they nodded.

**"RETREAT!"** Many of the demon survivors ran away from the group! They couldn't let them get away, but it was too late. They all entered the workshop and the Santa's house! Risty started punching the door but could not make a budge! Only small dents...

"Damn! Those bastards!" The bandit cursed.

"Damn is right." Echidna said as she looked at the building. "How are we gonna get in?"

"Leave it to me!" Samantha said as she walked to flat wall of the building. Everyone looked to see the side of the wall open! "C'mon!" She said to the group as they ran inside. Inside was a secret entrance, as inside the room was metal and destroyed parts. "This is mostly the Junk Room, but it's also a secret entrance." The elf said as she opened a trap door. Everyone look to see the bird view of the workshop... Demons held many of the elves hostage, but one person however that was out of place with the elves was a young woman. The woman was tied to a candy cain pattern pole, being tied with fiber rope. She had beautiful light blue hair, a good bust on her chest, and her dress was elegant. She was wearing that of a Ms. Santa outfit that a female wore. "Ms. Claus!"

"What are you gonna do to us?!" She asked a demon, but this one intimidating...

This demon was white like the other wolves, but way more bigger! He had tusk coming from the bottom of his jaw pointing up, as well as saber teeth pointing down. His eyes were light blue like a regular wolf, but this one had a large scar on his left eye. His claws looked more destructive then the others, not to mention terrifying. **"I plan on doing a lot of things..." **The leader said. **"When I rule over Christmas, every one of those present will be filled with a special magic."** He said to Mrs. Claus. **"And that magic will freeze the whole world, so we demons may now rule!" **He chuckled evilly, with drool coming out of his snout.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" They heard a voice as Juan dropped down from the trap door, landing in a crouching position. He stood straight up as we walked little forward, as all his wives jumped down to give back up. The Leader growled at the Nephilim, as they both squinted their eyes. "I'll deal with this guy... You guys save the Mrs and the elves..."

"Got it..." Melona nodded. The leader got in his hunter pouncing position as Juan took a running start position. The two charged at each other! The wolf demon leader tried to pounce him, but the Rebel countered as he ducked the claws and tackled the wolf! The both of them hit the wall hard as Juan started hitting him with powerful punches the demon leader did the same! It wasn't until the leader grabbed Juan and threw him in the air right to the outside as the leader followed!

Shizuka cutted the rope that held the Mrs. Claus. "Thank you! Who are you?" She asked them. But as soon as Leina would talk, many of the wolves surrounded them!

"Now's not the time to talk..." Echidna said as she smiled at their enemies.

"Let's bring these assholes down!" Risty said as she was pumped for a fight. The wolves charged in at them, but the girls knew who would win this fight! Nanael dodged two of the wolves as she grabbed them by the back of their hairs. The angel clunk their heads together with all her strength as she made them turn to snow.

Risty slammed her mace to the side of one of the demons, causing it to crash to a 3 of it's comrades. As another about to pounce on her, she was saved by Leina who slashed it's body in two! The looked at each other first then nodded, as they partnered up to take them down.

Melona and Shizuka stood completely still as they were side by side. "This is pathetic..." Melona said calmly.

"I'll say..." The two held hands as they smirked at them. "Spin me baby!" Shizuka transformed her into large blade with a hook handle that Melona held onto.

"You got it, Hun!" Melona slashed the blade as she extended her arm! She started slashing in crazy yet awesome ways at the demons! one by one they were gone from their sight! Everyone made their way to the exit as they saw many of the elves hostage, almost about to be killed by the demon wolves but Nyx stood in place. In her palms were two flames, ready to take anything down! She started throwing many of the fire balls at them, causing them great pain!

Some were missed as one of the demons was about to kill a poor innocent elf, but was stopped by Irma who threw her sword right into the demons head as it pierced his skull! The elf was free now, and safe. "Let's go!" Naomi said seeing the exit was good to go.

Outside is where a battle was. Juan was in the snow, getting up little by little. "Damn... Bastard knows how to throw..." He said getting up. He heard a howling of a wolf, seeing the leader on top of the house. He jumped down to the snowy ground to face the Nephilim was had his hand on the grip of his sword. "So... How about introduction first?" He joked.

**"How foolish... Fine, since you won't live after this fight..."** He said to the Rebel. **"I am Ledovec! I am the Demon of the Snow and you will die!"**

"Nice name... Now let me tell you mine." He unsheathed his sword as he pointed it at him. "The name's Juan The Renegade Swordsmen! And the First King of Gainos." The demon smirked as this, as his eyes were widen in surprise.

**"To think that Juan The Renegade Swordsmen would die by my hand... I feel... Honored..."**

"Let's see who dies first..." They looked at each other first, before the two charged at each other. Juan slashed down as the demon blocked his attacked with his claws. "Dammit!" He said as the Wolf demon smirked. The demons back began to open up, showing spikes coming out. Icicle spears were shot right in the air as they were about to make impact with the Rebel! He pushed himself off the wolf as he began dodging icicle at top speed like they were heat seeking missles! Only one was left and he jumped in the air to dodge it, but landed on the icicle now riding and controlling it.

The Rebel rode on the icicle as he made to a colision course to Ledovec. Juan had done a backflip move, landing on the snow safely. Ledovec blocked the crystal with his bare arm, piercing through the skin and flesh. **"Strange..."** He commented. **"When I heard that you're fighting style was... "Different," and it seems that those words were true..."**

"Deal with it." He said before getting back in fighting position. He could see that the wolf demon was regenerating in no time, now back with no holes in his body. They Juan charged at him again with the wolf staying complete still, with having his body hacked and slashed at by the Nephilim. He could feel the pain brought to him as his blood went from one direction to the next. He swung his claws at Juan as it made direct contact! This made the Rebel fly about 30 feet away from the wolf and into a building. On the Nephilim's face now was three claw marks that bled but he didn't care.

The Rebel pushed himself off the building and staight into the Wolf, getting a good punch at his face. **"DAMN YOU!"** The demon yelled as he grabbed Juan and slammed him to the ground. He placed his foot on his chest, squeezing the air out of him! **"DIE! DIE!"**

"Not tonight!" He pointed his gun right at the wolf's face, shooting right in the eye! He howled in pain with a good opening now with Juan wasting no time at all! He thrusted his sword right into the wolf's body... Ending his life. "Game over pal..." He chuckled but saw the hand move and grabbed the blade.

**"I don't think so!" **The tossed Juan faraway from him with his blade. The Rebel was in deep pain now, from all the damage he had taken. **"This is where you die!"** He got on all fours and opened his mouth, as white energy started forming into a ball... Spike came out of the wolf's back and shoulders, and two more out of his head. **"SEE YOU IN HELL!"**

"Damn it..." The Nephilim tried to get up but couldn't. He knew he could do it, he just knew!

"DON'T GIVE UP JUAN!" A loud voice was heard as is showed to be Naomi.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Nanael cheered on for her Nephilim husband.

"JUAN! GET UP! WE NEED YOU!" Melona pleaded in concern.

"YOU'RE STRONGER THEN THIS!" Echidna shouted at him.

"DON"T LET SOME MUTT WIN!" Risty continued the cheering.

"BE STRONG AND FIGHT!" Leina yelled at him as he could get up little by little.

"WE KNOW YOU CAN!" Melpha said as she was just about ready to use one of her Holy Poses, but she knew that her husband can do it.

"SHOW THAT SNOW DEMON A LESSON!" Shizuka said pumping her arm, tightning her fist as it felt like her skin was about to cut open.

"ALL OF US KNOW YOU CAN WIN!" Irma prayed that he would get up.

The Nephilim had stood all the way up from his position now... but was still a bit shaky. The blast had fired right from the demons mouth, with Juan only lifting his arm up. The blast made impact with the Rebel as it made everyone's eyes go in shock... **"Ehehehe... WHAT?!"** The snow fog and ice showed a large white orb that replaced Juan's position.

**"Now it's time... To get SERIOUS!" **His voice came from the orb. The orb broke as it showed a pair of angel wings first. Everyone smiled at this, knowing what has happened. It showed to be Juan as he was different. He clothes turned in white long coat, having white fur on the hood of jacket like a winter coat. He was wearing a long red sash belt on his waist with the two loosened ones at a length to his knees being carried by the snow breeze. His shirt turned into that of a blue robe now, but his pants were still jeans. On his white hoodie had that of snow patterns on the back and diamond crystals at the bottom of the overcoat. His shoes were gone, being replaced by sandals with socks covering his feet. His hair was way more different, being as it as now a mixture of white, light blue and blue. There was some black too. (So basically like the Yuki Onna's hair from Rise of the Yokai Clan)

**"H-how?!"** Ledovec asked him. **"You're supposed to be dead!"**

**"I'm full of surprises..."** He smirked at the demon. Juan had charged forth at the demon as full speed as it charged at him too! Juan gripped his sword tightly as he was overpowering the wolf demon. **"Time to send you to sleep!"** Juan pushed him off, placing his right leg far from his left he started to charge up the power of his sword. He one second, he made a giant slash of angel energy that cutted the Wold Demon in half. Ledovec was no more as he only turned into remains... But that wasn't all! His soul started to leave his body as it was now a light blue whitish orb. Juan reached out his hand as the orb went touched his palm, creating another bright light.

The light dimmed for everyone saw something in Juan's hands. It was a pair of war axes were in his hands as he smiled at how they looked. The blade on the axe was intimidating, as the engraving on it was a normal snow wolf with it's jaws opened like it was about to attack. The back of the blade was that of a pick axe for it could be used for climbing ice. The handle of the axe was made from a special wood only found in the north. The firm grips was black with a grey ribbon tied around the right axe having a white feather on the end.

Juan smirked at the body of the demon as it still moved. The Nephilim stabbed the ground of snow as nothing happened, but he pick them up like he threw something heavy. When he made the movement, giant ice spikes started growing out of the ground as it headed straight towards the demon! It pierced his body right in the stomach, but he wasn't finished. Juan had then threw both the axes right at him as they twirled fast. The axes started to form a light as the twirled fast, slashing the wolf's body with two clean cuts! The demon's remains were still there, but Juan knew how to finish it. He placed both the axes into an X cross as the snow from the ground and the ones coming down from the sky were being absorbed into the orb, being bigger and bigger! He fired a giant beam of ice, obliterating the Demon, Ledovec.

Juan made the weapons disappear to turn back to normal in a light. He was normal now, but was then dogpiled by all his beautiful wives again. The elves and the Mrs. Claus witnessed this as they laughed wholeheartedly. "MARY!" They heard a voice of a man. Juan looked to see at the entrance of the gate showed Santa and his Reindeer! The man rode in the repaired red sleigh as they stopped near the workshop. Mrs. Claus ran up to Santa as she hugged him for her husband held her closely to him. Everyone smiled at the married couple, knowing that it was a happy ending. "Mary, I'm so sorry!" He apologized to his wife.

"Nicholas... It's alright." She said to her husband. The two looked at each other then kissed sweetly and innocent as everyone of the elves and the heroes clapped at them. "But... I don't think Christmas will be alright..." She looked down in sadness. Everyone looked around at the destroyed village... And the workshop wasn't in good condition either... "The present are okay though!"

"But I can't deliver them... I'm in no shape for the whole night..." He showed his wife the bandages as she gasp in a moment. "Who will deliver presents now?" They pondered about it.

Everyone looked down at the snow in depression, until Juan stood up proud. "I'll do it!" He said to the couple. "Christmas is around the corner!"

"Juan... Thank you." Nicholas said to the Nephilim. "But there is no time... Christmas will be over in 12 hours..."

"I just need to make a quick call!" He Rebel said with a smirk.

**(A metal remix by whoever of Mariah Carey's song 'All I want for Christmas' plays here, but we got to make this FUCKING AWESOME! So play a metal remix!-! YEAH!)**

Everyone was back in the workshop as many of the elves were creating toys and more. Thankfully Melona gave the elves and extra hand, making many other arms creating toys lightning fast! Risty was pumping the machine with great muscle as it was in a good pace. Leina and Melpha wrapped the present being decorated lovely. Shizuka and Irma tied the ribbons and bows on the presents. It next went to Nanael with Naomi with the two carrying presents right to Echidna and Nyx as the two threw the presents in their arms to Naomi and Shizuka, stuffing them in a big bag

"Everyone!" Mrs. Claus came in with a big bag in her hands. "I know we shouldn't stop at the moment, but please wear these uniforms!" She offered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone was wearing different outfits as they were in Christmas version now.

**(Okay, real quick and pause that song! I couldn't describe the Christmas outfits so, go on the Queen's Blade wiki and you pick which outfit they wore inside your head. And for Naomi, just imagine her wearing some Santa sexy lingerie for females on Google, and pick which one you like.)**

Everyone was now in Mary Claus' home made outfits, as they looked beautiful (And sexy) in them. Everyone heard foot steps coming in as the doors open to show Juan opening the doors with a smirk. He walked inside the workshop to see everyone was working hard. "Juan!" The Nephilim heard Mary Claus running up to him. She held in her hands something red. "Nicholas and I made it ourselves!"

"Thank you." He bowed. The Nephilim went to the changing room as he came wearing what his wives smiled at it. The Nephilim wore the same patterned coat Santa did but different. The coat was now designed as an over coat with a hood, but he didn't button it up as he still wore his usual clothing. On his head was a Santa hat but the hat was long as it reached to his shoulder. "Alright!" He said loudly. All his wives stood there smiling at him as he blushed at the outfits. "I guess... Red's my new favorite color." He chuckled.

"Juan! Juan!" Suzy ran at him with a clip board. "All present are made! But you won't have enough time!"

"That's why I got back up." They went outside to see angels flying in the sky. The plan was genius! "Alright everyone! Get a bag and stuff it with presents!" He told the angels as they did. "We got toys to deliver! Christmas is almost here!" All the angles flew off with carrying bags.

Juan sat in the red sleigh as all his girls sat in the red sleigh with him. He had gotten a kiss from his wife Naomi first and he grabbed the part that controlled the reindeers. "I've always wanted to do this...!" He said excited. "**Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen,** **Comet, and Cupid! Donder and Blitzen!"** The Rebel said to the Reindeer as the ran in the snow! The Reindeer began to fly high and high up in the sky!

Everyone delivered presents, as it was a blast! Everyone got to see many sights and many joys! Juan had fun delivering present from good boys and girls, as all the children seemed to be good. The Rebel arrived at his next house, jumping off the sleigh to dive into a home's chimney. He landed right in the living room area safe and quiet. "I'm beginning to love this job..." He whispered to himself. The man placed the present under the tree as he began to walk away.

"Excuse me..." He heard a child's voice. The Rebel turned around slowly to see no one there... But came out a shy little girl, wearing a pink dress that was too long for her. "Who are you?" She shy girl asked.

"I'm Santa Claus..." He smiled at the little girl and winked at her friendly. The Rebel went inside the chimney and jumped high, making the little girl run to the chimney. She looked up to see no one... Not a trace left but then took her head out to look at the present.

"Honey?" Her mother's voice was heard. She came from her room with her husband aswell, dressed in night robes. "Oh Honey... What is that?" She asked her daughter as she began opening the present. The girl smiled bright as a stuffed teffy bear was inside! She hugged the bear tightly as her parents went to their daughter, having a group hug. "Strange... Who would leave a present?" The mother asked.

"Santa Claus did Mommy!" She said looking at the teddy bear. The Rebel was back in the sleigh again, delivering presents everywhere. Many of the angels helped around the world, as the night was becoming successful! At the workshop, Samantha held a blue gem that showed charts and readings. All the elves cheered at how successful it was all becoming, as Mr and Mrs. Claus kissed with how great this year became.

THE NIGHT WAS COMPLETE! They made it right back to the work shop as everyone cheered, both elves and angels! "Who wants cookies?!" Mrs. Claus asked with a giant platter of cookie being pushed by Glenn and 3 other elves. Everyone called out with cheer, as it was great time to celebrate.

After the celebration, all the angels returned to heaven. Santa walked towards the Nephilim as the two shook hands. "Juan, I don't know what to say!" The young saint said.

"It's nothing Santa. I had to help." He said to the gift giver. "If you ever need a hand. Just give us call."

"And I will. Thank you and you're beautiful wives for everything!" He said as he started laugh. Those laughs then became... "Ho Ho Ho!" The Saint covered his mouth with a blush on his face. "Sorry. That tends to come out at times."

"Hey. It suits ya." He said to Nicholas. "Try it. C'mon!"

"Yeah do it!" Nanael said to the Saint. The gift giver started to laugh again, a jolly good laugh! It was Christmas after all.

"Allow me and my wife to give you guys a lift." Everyone entered the sleigh again as they began to fly! No matter how many times, it was always enjoyable! They then landed right by their home with everyone getting out besides the married Claus couple. "Thank you again. Every one of you!" He said still being appreciative towards them.

"Hey, like my husband said." Risty said placing her hand Juan's shoulder. "If you ever need us. Just give a shout!"

"And I will. But first..." He whistled as the elves that remained at their home came out with bags. This looked cartoony for the two, but one remained gone.

"I'm coming!" A female elf said. She held Sonata in her arms, walking towards Nyx. The fire user took her child off the elfs hand, kissing her forehead. "She is so calm and shy! That is one quiet baby!" She commented as the elves boarded the sleigh.

"And hope you guys don't mind, but we re-decorated your home for ya!" One of the elves said.

"It's the least we could do!"

"After all, you guys SAVED Christmas!" The last elf said. They were all locked in and placed goggles on, causing Naomi to laugh on how cartoony those elves were.

"Before I go however, I need you to ask one question." Santa looked at the Nephilim, looking serious but then put on a smile. "Juan... What do YOU want for Christmas?" The Rebel thought hard about this, as he smiled at Nicholas.

"Nothing." He said giving him a shock. "I..." He held hands with Leina and Echidna, holding Leina's left hand with his right and Echidna's right hand with his left. "I have the best present of all... The ones I love." He said making the Saint's heart feel more warm.

"And what about you ladies?" Mrs. Claus asked them.

"I think it's safe to assume..." Melpha stated.

"That we have the same gift..." Irma said getting close to her husband as everyone else did.

"Just like Juan's gift..." Nanael said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"His love..." Risty kissed his cheek.

"Is the best present..." Leina kissed the other.

"To us all." Melona finished the sentence.

"Without his love." Nyx rested her head on his shoulder.

"We don't know..." Echidna smiled at him.

"Where we would be now." Shizuka leaned on his other shoulder.

"And that's the greatest gift of all... Love and being there for the ones you love." Naomi stated kissing her husband. The two smiled at each other.

"I think we feel the same way..." Nicholas said as he kissed his wife. The two flew off into the sky, waving good-bye at the Nephilim and his harem. It was one heck of a night, as they all went inside to see. Everything was remade! The living room, the kitchen, but the stairs is where the question was.

Everyone looked through the doors not finding any of the beds anywhere... This was confusing... One door held a very soothing bath, one looking like a royal person would bathe in. Another bath was there too, but this one looked more like it was from Hinomoto. Many of the doors led to either a play room, an office, a book room, then a training room. One of the doors looked like a babies room, as Nyx placed her sleeping daughter in her crib. She didn't need to worry about if it will cry, as she had motherly instincts in her heart that could tell if she needed her mother.

The last door was Juan and Naomi's room, making everyone confused at this. They opened the door to find a HUGE BED that could fit many people. Everyone knew what it was, as it was a harem bed. The girls looked at the their clothing first and nodded at each other. They threw a half naked Juan right into the middle of the bed, making him confused, but knew what was gonna happened. He saw the lust in their eyes, as he gulped to prepare what was happening.

After about so many hours, clothes were everywhere. Either the bed or floor, be it panties or their Christmas outfits, all of them were naked. All the girls were close to their husband as they smiled. Juan smiled at his wives as he said one thing before they all went to bed. "I love you... All of you..." He said as they got up, showing their bare breast.

**"We know."** They all said in unison. All the girls got more closer as one by one, they kissed their husband and finally went to bed. The Rebel smiled in his sleep as he dreamt good.

"Merry Christmas..." He said quietly dreaming off to bed. The Rebel dreamed of him and his wives living a peaceful life, and he knew that the dream was 100% real...

Nothing was there on a white board, but then chibi Juan walked in and thought about this. He took the sword off his back and started slashing the white wall, until he placed the sword back. The wall fell and behind it showed a light blue wall with snow flakes on it and a christmas tree with a bright beautiful star on top. Juan went to the corner of the screen as he grabbed some kind of red tag, struggling to pull if off until it showed to be a red sign with green lettering that said 'メリークリスマス! (Merry Christmas!)' The Chibi Rebel flipped the sign as he bowed. The sign read in capital letters...

END!

**WOW! Hey guys, I hope and do hope you enjoyed this Christmas story. I put a lot of work into it and do hope you enjoyed it! Now guys, what are you getting for Christmas?! I'll tell you what! You're getting... THE NEXT CHAPTER OF REBEL RETURNS! Yes you'll finally have the next chapter on Christmas day and I'm spending night and day to finish it while getting a lot of other things done. See you on Christmas! :D**


End file.
